The Time Machine
by CarmineAbattoir
Summary: Alexia D. Greenwood was chosen for a time travel test, she and her team are sent into time to gather research, but when they are sent forward instead of back, what kind of issues will they face? That of the Desert Punk variety. ch 3 up
1. The Warm Welcome

title; the time machine

author; kuroinu666

summary; my name is Alexia D. Greenwood, i am a scientist at the space and time university of 2020, i was chosen for this project as a guinea pig to be sent into the past but ended up in 3036! i meet a strange boy and other choice characters, but i really need to get home...

* * *

DP was on a job with Kosuna to collect a small dept from a young couple who owed a few million to a loan shark. The couple had payed the dept in full on the spot and humbly apologized with bows so deep they were practically kissing the ground.

"Damn Kosuna," Kanta said as they trudged home, "I don't know about you, but that was the easiest 3,000 yen i ever made!"

Kosuna nodded in agreement.

They needed to restock on food and ammo ASAP but knowing her Master, he would most likely blow it all off in less than twenty minutes when they got back to town...

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something lying on the ground not thirty feet to her left.

"Hang on a mo, Master, look at that!" Kosuna broke into a run t'words what was turning out to be a person. DP simply rolled his eyes and walked in the general direction Kosuna went, muttering all the way about wasting time.

A girl lay motionless, half buried in sand, her pack and parcels strewn around her.

Kosuna was amazed at what the person wore. a skin tight, black and gold jump suit. A matching helmet lay inches from her scalp where it had been wrenched from her head by the desert sand. She had a pretty face and wore some sort of goggle/glasses on her head. Her bust size was somewhat smaller than Junkos but still considerable...Kosuna blushed a little. Moving on...the lady had long, dark brown hair, and...a tail! A long, cerulean string starting from a cylinder at her hip and threading into the sky a bit before dissapearing into nothingness.

Kanta made a quick, two-note whistling noise from behind her. Kosuna looked around to see Kanta had taken off his helmet, a sad smile spread over his face. He shook his head.

Kosuna looked at him expectantly, "Chief..."

"NO!" He said a bit to loudly, "the last time i helped out a broad in the desert, she ruined my life. And while this chick is a real looker, I, _We_, don't want anything to do with another one, now strip her and take her stuff and lets go."

He knew Kosuna hated Junko, and despite all testosterone, he did too, so adding _We_ would suggest this new girl was another rival for Kosuna, as well as another love-hate relationship for him.

Kosuna did as her boss said, she began inspecting the womans body. in the corner of her suit, on her left boob was some strange symbols that said;

Time and Space University

No: 007

Alexia D. Gweenwood

red ruM Project

Kosuna had no idea what to make of it but the writing looked like something out of the Dark Ages. What a weird place for someone to be stranded...Kosuna looked around, the landscape was bare, aside from a small, long abandoned stone house not far off in the distance. But she couldn't have come from it, there were no foot prints in the sand...but it was the desert, the wind blew with a vengeance. Kosuna shook her head and resumed her un-started task.

As she leaned over to unzip the jumpsuit, she heard Kanta yell at her from his spot by Alexia's backpacks. He stood fast, throwing his helmet back on.

"Get down Kosuna!" He yelled franticly, loading his winchester,"Bitch's pack'in heat!"

As if on cue, Alexia pushed Kosuna up off herself and delivered a pack-a-punch, sledgehammer-of-a-kick into Kosunas stomach who flew backwards, landed, assumed the fetal position, and fell unconscious.

Kanta shot two rounds at the angry woman, then quickly reloaded, but the bullets never reached her. They stopped inches from her face as a carmine electricity flashed, they then fell dead at her feet. She whipped out a small handgun he had never seen before and shot four rounds at him.

He dodged the first, the second nicked his arm, dodged the third, and got hit dead on by the fourth.

Kanta doubled over as blood burst from his side, he swayed for a moment like that before a gust of wind knocked him off his feet onto his good side. He pulled out his own handgun, it was much bulkier and inconvenient than hers, but it would do.

The Desert Punk aimed his gun at the chick and emptied the clip. All the bullets were true, but the same red lightning came, this time starting closer to her face, but every one of the bullets were stopped dead. He pushed himself to his feet dispited the angry protests from the gaping wound in his stomach.

The sun was setting, it would be cold and dark soon, it was time to wrap this up...

As she approached, he jumped backwards as far as possible, which was only a few extra feet, not to mention the force of the landing almost brought him to his knees again. Behind his back he pulled the pin and primed a grenade for five seconds, then threw it at the chick.

Before it hit her she snapped her fingers. Kanta shielded his eyes with his hands as the grenade ran out of time and exploded right in her face. He shielded his eyes from the blast and quickly pulled off his helmet and placed it next to himself before throwing up the contents of his stomach as well as about a pint of blood. Punk then reloaded his clip and waited for the worst.

As the smoke cleared, the edge of his vision began to blur with black. The now crimson electricity flickered, then slowly began to fade.

She glared at him and he did the same. He pointed the gun at her but she was close enough now to kick the gun out of his hand, and in his current state it would have been just as prosperous to ask him nicely for it. Kanta sneered at her through half closed eyes, his own blood stained his teeth a pale pink.

"Little...bitch..." he scowled at her between gasps. She threw one of her sledgehammer-kicks into his stomach which sent him flying a good twenty feet into the wall of the old stone house. As the wall crumbled around and on top of him, his organs, ribs, and consciousness collapsed inside him. He saw the chick pick up Kosuna by the collar of her sand cape and dragged her in his direction and picking up her packs and the things Kosuna and he had dropped, including his helmet.

Off in the distance he saw three blurry objects, but they were probably just illusions...

The Demon of the Desert blinked and then the chick was standing over him, looking into his half-closed eyes.

"your an ugly one, aint'cha?" she said as she pressed a cloth to his mouth. "Does this smell like chloroform to you?"

"...oou...uckind...hor..." he moaned under the cloth before he let the blissful darkness absorb him. The relief of unconsciousness took over and he abandoned the excruciating agony burning into his abdomen.

She didn't need to use drugs, he would have been unconscious soon anyway...

* * *

well? i feel like a pioneer, no one has really written a DP fic yet cept fer Mostpower and if anyone reads and reviews this im sure it wont be fer another billion years, but i'm surenow that Funi dubbed it, and a new rumor is going around that a team scanned the first few chaps of the manga (thank you so much!) it should get more popular and new DP fics will come out (*sigh* and yes, i do realize it's a pipe dream) dont get me wrong, i have no beef with Mostpower, but one fic aint gonna cut it....so now we have two....super...

kanpai!

Arigato!

Syonara!

Triple 6, out!


	2. Aichmophobia

Thanks to all who reviewed! all two of you...

* * *

Alexia's P.O.V

Okay, so I'm not asleep for three minutes and someone tries to rob me! Well... I gues the first thing your wondering is; "Why the hell would you sleep in the middle of the desert, anyway! You psycho!"

Well, the thing is, in my time, which by the way is 2804, we have like SPF 300, so I was covered with or without my combat helmet/reallybeastpairofsunglasses. The point is, the hoodlums attack me, but they have no idea the technology my time is capable of making. For one, they were using old guns, and when I say old, I'm talking, like, World War 2 kind of old! I mean, a Winchester_shotgun_! How old can you get?

I mean, my Glock is just WW4, but its way better than that old crap! Anyway, these munchkins of doom are pinching off bullets, and in my time one of Winchesters _newer_ guns could pierce my red electric protection energy lancer. call it REPEL for short. it automatically picks up the bullets on it's RADAR and snuffs them out before they can touch me. If they throw an explosive, then i just snap my fingers and the the REPEL pinpoints the critical damage areas by measuring the trajectory of the nade and protecting my vital points...or something like that...

So I kick this kid in the creptids and she passes out like a baby, then this older kid, like, 14 maybe is going all out so i shoot him and he still stands up. I figured because the guns were so old, the medical tech wouldn't be so hot either, but I had gotten my hopes up. Turns out he was just one of those 'tough' guys that needed a shove to stay down. I kicked him in the bullet wound and he flew into a house. Then, just encase, I knocked him out with chloroform.

"TARGET NEUTRALIZED."

My Smart Suit rang out in this obnoxious robotic voice. Later, Ill get Seth to reboot it. Anywho...now I'm just sitting around and then more of them show up! They look alot like the first ones, but bigger. They just look at the boy and start laughing, then put their guns away and take off their helmets.

Their names are, in order of oldest to youngest, Fuyuo, Akio, and Haruo Kawaguchi, better known locally as 'The Machine gun Brothers'. then they explain to me how the kid i shot is called Kanta Mizuno, he is better known as 'The Desert Punk' also, he is 17! but he is so short! and the little girl is called Kosuna and is his apprentice. also she is 14! I still think she's like, 11, maybe something stunts growth hormones in this time,which by the way is 3036, according to Akio

All i told them was that i was from a different place entirely and they didn't run things like they do here in 'The Great Kanto Desert.' which is half the truth, they didn't seem to mind and we just reached a truce a minute into meeting each other. and after a half hour of bleeding everywhere 'DP' wakes up. It's dark now...

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

* * *

The Desert Punk awoke in excruciating pain as he regained consciousness. The first thing and third most important, he notice was that he was stripped down to his white tank top and cargo pants, and freezing. Second thing and second most important, his hands were bound together above his head and secured with a hook in the wall of the old building he crashed into not a half hour before. And 3rd and MOST important, HARUO WAS TOUCHING HIM!

"HOLY SHIT HARUO! I don't swing that way!" He was cut off by new, bubbling pain in his side. Haruo, his usually winy and scared attitude gone, a blank, slightly angry expression on his face, his left index finger was pressed into the bullet hole on Kanta's side. The Demon couldn't take it anymore and screamed in pain.

"I am not gay..." Haruo insisted, his finger wormed his way farther into the wound. A cold sweat covered Kanta's body, freezing him further, he took large, gasping breaths as if there wasn't enough air. He closed his eyes shut and his teeth grinding against the pain, finally, he gave in.

"Okay!" Kanta gasped..."I...Take it back! Your not...not gay!" He yelled out in pain.

Haruo pushed his finger in farther and Kanta yelped. "You said 'not' twice, it was a nice shot, but reverse psychology doesn't work on me." He said smartly. Kanta would have pounded his face into the ground for that, but he had absolutely no energy, so he apologized again, fighting off the darkness creeping at the edges of his vision.

Haruo seemed pleased with it so he pulled his finger from the screaming wound. Kanta took short, sharp breaths, pushing the angry instinct to kill back, slowly, his breathing returned to normal. As his senses came to him, he saw Kosuna, Akio, and Fuyuo sitting in a half circle around a fire, with Alexia on the end. His anger returned at the sight of her, but he had simply no energy left to do anything.

A sharp, disgusting, slightly familiar smell hit his nose like the strongest smelling salt, his back immediately straighted and he found himself regretting the motion instantly as a new wave of pain shot through his abdomen.

"What's that stench?" He asked, making a face as he did so. Alexia got up from her spot next to Kosuna and walked over, stopping once to pull a small case out of one of her bags on the opposite wall.

"That," she said, pulling a syringe from the case. "Is gangrene." She fixed up a little dose of antibiotics.

"Wha-What is that?" Kanta asked, visibly flinching back at the needle

"This," Alexia said, "is morphine." I wanted to ask you if you have this drug in this time-I mean, here, if you don't, then I will have to run tests, so either way, its going in you." She smiled sweetly as she tested the needle, then wiping off the end, she placed it down in the small ever-ready clamp in the case and pulled a rubber band and smelly alcohol from a side pocket, and a cotton swab from another. Desert Punk cringed at the needle. Alrxia seemed to notice his uncertainty and a smug look crossed her. behind her, Fuyuo appeared and smiled evilly too, Akio did the same from his spot by the campfire.

"I totally forgot!" Haruo smiled sympathetically at Kanta, who's rising fear of the inevitable made him cringe at the thoughts he knew floated in their heads.

"Shut up!" He yelled at them, his voice wavered a bit, and he cringed from the pain in his stomach, it was getting harder and harder to breath...

"What? I don't get it!" Yelled Kosuna, running over to the group surrounding Kanta, she obviously didn't know what the machine gun brothers did.

Fuyuo laughed. "Ever since we were little brats, DP here had been absolutely terri-"

"Shut up! Don't say it or I'll kill you!" Kanta interrupted, he meant for his voice to have venome and malice behind it, but it only sounded childish and scared, and damn! the hole in his side hurt so bad...all the energy it took just to yell, he tasted something coppery in his mouth, but, determined not to show his weakened state in front of these bastards, he swallowed it back. But it refused to be swallowed, so he was forced to spit it on the ground next to him. It was red, but that was a given, the part that scared him shitless was the other assorted colors, the standard red, the green tint of mucus and even bits of sand, but the part that scared him the most, even more than his 'companions' evil smirks and grins, hell, even more than the needles themselves, was the grey, disgusting color of decay, and the blackness of gangrene.

Kanta tried with all his powers not to throw up, he cringed, his eyes closed tight against the pain and the horrid images that flashed through his mind, but they came in waves. Kanta had seen gangrene many a time, but this was the first time it had happened to him. He clenched his fists still tied up on the hook to try and control the shaking, and finally, got enough composure to open his eyes and look up. "Damn..." he muttered.

"Like I was saying before," Fuyuo continued his previous statement. "Since we was kids the great Demon of the Desert has always been scared of needles- hey, DP you don't look so good, um- Alexia, I think we need to get that morphine in him before he gets to far gone."

"Okay." She sat down in front Kanta's shaking form and gently slapped him on the cheek twice. His eyes met hers, and she asked if he was okay, he nodded slowly, then shook his head back and forth even slower.

"Can you hear me okay?" she asked

"Yeah..."

"Good, now, here is the plan, I do have the medical supplies to help you, possibly fix you completely, but sadly, Abner, the lead cleric on my team is not here. I only have basic skills, but Haruo here has assured me that he has the most medical experience among us, so I'm going to be supplier of the meds while he takes that slugger out of your gut, okay?"

"No way!" He muttered, he flinched as she prepped two more needles.

"Lookie here 'DP' I get your not on good terms with these little suckers," she twirled the loaded needle in her fingers then her voice got much sweeter and calming, "but it can save your ass."

She untied one of his arms, the one with the bullet scratch on it, and flipped it wrist-side up, she carefully picked a spot between the elbow and bullet scratch and cleaned it with the alcohol, then slipped the rubber band snuggly under the clean spot. She turned to look at Fuyuo.

"The morphine I have won't be enough to block out all the pain, so this rubber band will do two major things, stop it from going to where it isn't needed, and keep feeling in his hand." Fuyuo nodded.

"No needles!"

They turned to look at Kanta who had begun to tremble terribly and he looked on the verge of tears. "No needles..." he repeated.

Alexia looked at him, "Okay DP, no needles, " she assured him, she cleaned two more spots, one below the bullet wound, and one on the nape of his neck. "now in exchange, I need you to watch this meter." She pulled a small, black device with a screen on it out of her pocket. "This is from my time-er...homeland, its called an ipod touch." She motioned to Kosuna to come over, Kosuna nodded and walked over and sat next to Alexia. Alexia toyed with the ipod, her fingers flying over the screen with practiced skill, a small triangle popped up on the screen, she handed it to Kosuna, who in turn, held it up to Kanta.

"Now be sure to watch the screen and tell me how many beats are in this song." She looked at DP for confirmation, when he nodded she pressed the play button and Red Hot Chili Peppers' _Cant Stop_ spewed from the device. Kosuna and the machine gun brothers began to count the beats in their heads, Kanta did the same, but he was staring at the glowing screen which flashed with Anthony Kiedis holding water bottles under his arms, singing into a long yellow tube, and standing in a brick wall, and Hillel Slovak playing guitar with a hippo mask on.

While Kanta was sidetracked by Flea beating over chairs with his bass guitar, Alexia quickly injected the morphine in the clean spots and disposed of the needles in an airtight container, when the song ended, Alexia took the device back from Kosuna and turned it off. She looked at Kanta who hadn't felt a thing.

"Did you count the beats throughout the song like I asked?" She questioned, slipping the ipod back into a blue and white skin and into her back pocket.

"I lost count." Akio and Fuyuo admitted.

"Me too..." Kosuna muttered.

"Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention... heh heh..." Haruo said.

"728." Kanta replied blinking for the first time since the video began. "What the hell is that?"

"You are 100% correct, how did you count all the beats? And it was a Chili Peppers music video, the're very popular in my homeland."

"Concentrated. Does anyone els feel sleepy?" He moaned as the morphine kicked in. Damn was he tired...Kanta fell unconscious.

"You have about one hour, where I live, morphine is much more effective and conservative, but its still a small dose." Alexia informed Haruo.

Haruo nodded and began work on the infected bullet wound.

* * *

Three miles to the west of them, a small red beacon flashed on a laptop screen. A man with unruly white hair, large headphones, and black goggles fiddled with the buttons and shouted out with surprised joy.

"I found er' I did!" Yelled Seth, "I found Alexia!"

A tall man with brown greasy hair slicked back off his forehead stepped out of the shade of a small tent a few feet away.

"Good job sergeant." The man stepped over to the screen. Are those others threats?" he inclined, meaning of course, the five other blips around her red one.

Seth looked up from the screen biting his lip, he slipped his headphones onto his shoulders, a quizzical look on his face. "Well boss, in my opinion, the way they are interacting, they are all friendlies, but hey, thats just my professional opinion." He put his headphones back on and turning back to the screen, began to mouth the words to_ californiacation, _which spewed from the phones.

Abner looked to the east, full of thought, "alright Seth, pack up, we're moving out, we need to reach her position by dawn."

"Yes sir!" Seth yelled enthusiastically, he tapped a few more keys to the beats of the song then, satisfied with the wireless GPS download flipped the laptop shut.

They pair packed up and set off, to the East, to Alexia, and to certain hell on earth...

* * *

well? TBC? I realize gangrene probably doesn't set in a half hour, but i'm working in a small time frame, and you never know, it is the future, bacteria could spead faster, also, in 800 years in Alexias time, there will be better guns and better drugs, and ipod will have 1000+ giga bites apiece, sorry for any ooc-ness, its the work of the devil! I also have no clue how many beats Can't Stop has, 728 was my best guess, I just love love love the chili peepers, can you tell?

...

kanpai!

Arigato!

Syonara!

Triple 6, out


	3. Sleepers

Sorry for the long hiatus, my lame excuses are after the fic. J

ALSO I have no idea where this is going, if I ever did, it was a long time ago, so there. I'm making it up as I go, and if anyone who's still interested in this fic want's to give some suggestions, I'm open for any ideas.

So without further ado, I give you the next installment of…crap.

* * *

Haruo's POV

* * *

Well…all I can say is that DP would have been royally fucked if it weren't for your truly, please pardon 'your's truly's' French, for he has had a long day and is currently coated in rancid blood. Seriously, if you thought it was only his personality that was rank, you were wrong, Kanta's blood is tinted with an evil stank to rival that of the shit tankers my sis Natsuko drives.

Anyway, we met a nice lady today, goes by the name of Alexia, she's really pretty, not that it matters. I wouldn't mind keeping her warm by the fire. But oh, it looks like Akio has that covered. Me? I'm stuck pulling bullets out of retards. Alexia had a pair of forceps she lent me, she said they were originally made for picking up samples of moss and stuff, not that we have any in this damn desert, but I told her they would work just fine for the Demon of the Desert. And that bullet didn't go in too far, it ricocheted off the tip of the second floater rib and pierced the first one before finally settling just above the area of the larger intestine.

I know I'm kind of a nerd, and you wouldn't think I'd be into all the human dissection thing with my timid nature, but the stuff fascinates me to no end, it also comes in handy for surprise situations like this one. I'm so tired of people underestimating me like they do, I get that I'm not the best fighter and I tend to hide a lot, but I do come in handy. Also I'm NOT gay...

* * *

No ones POV

* * *

"Is it out?" DP half wined half asked. Haruo jumped as the bullet clattered against a small dish.

"Your awake!" the youngest machine gun brother asked.

"Yeah, your not exactly gentle with those." He glanced at the crusted forceps still in Haruo's hand and felt his shoulder begin to twitch with anticipation.

"You did get it out, right?"

"Well, yeah, that's what I was suppose to do." He held up the glazed bullet as proof then tossed it back into the pan. DP nodded in approval and shut his eyes against the dull throbbing that was beginning to make it's presence known in his side.

"I cleaned your wound and stitched it up, it'll suck to be you for a few days, but it should heal in about a month, give or take. I would give you a longer prognostics report, but you probably wont give a rats ass anyway."

"you know me so well." Kanta smirked mischievously, then frowned. "Where's the rest of the fag brigade?"

"Sleeping." Haruo sighed and wiped his hands on a rag, then propped himself up a few feet away from Kanta on the opposite wall of the ruined house and glared at each other.

"So what now?" Haruo sighed tiredly.

"I'm getting the fuck outta here." Kanta slowly shuffled over to his stuff, which lay neatly folded in a corner of the ruined hut. _'just like a chick to fold dirty laundry…'_

"You really shouldn't be walking yet" came Haruo's tired voice, the man had made no physical motion to stop Desert Punk, but his eyes were fixed on the teen like a hawk.

"Sorry mother." Kanta spat out sarcastically, continuing to add layers to his frozen body. Once fully clothed, he considered shuffling around a bit to warm up, but his side protested angrily so he dismissed the idea.

"Do me a favor, pussy," he addressed Haruo. "Don't tell fun-bags over there anymore about me than you already have, or I'll kill you, deal?"

"Please, how many times have you threatened any of us before with our lives and never lived up to your promise?" Normally, Haruo was terrified of anything toting more than a buck knife, but the evenings events had left him more than a little ballsy with his opposite.

"Lets pray for your sake it's at least one more time." Kanta twitched and tucked his helmet under his arm and made his way to the dwindling campfire to wake Kosuna so they could make their initial escape, but Haruo's voice stopped him.

"So…..your still afraid of needles, huh?" Like previously mentioned. Ballsy.

"You son of a bitch!" the Desert Punk yelled and pounced on youngest machine-gun brother, the dull throbbing in his side flared up like the desert sun, but Kanta was lost in a blind rage. He mounted Haruo's stomach and punched at his face repeatedly until Akio flew in and pulled him off his brother. At this point, Kanta had begun bleeding again and was teetering on unconsciousness as Haruo-who had blocked most of the onslaught with his arms- began to inspect the damage done. He didn't cry, and this surprised Akio, the younger brother inspected the coming bruises on his arms briefly, and poked the new split on his lip where Kanta had managed a lucky shot, but that was it. No tears, no fuss.

Meanwhile, the Desert Punk began going into hibernation mode. His energy was spent, his wearing clothes combined with the recent physical activity had warmed him up considerably. And there was a strange wet, pleasantly warm feeling on his side. His eyes slid shut and he was asleep immediately.

"I'm not sewing him back up again." Haruo mentioned apathetically.

"I'm not asking you too." Akio muttered, dragging the sleeping Desert Punk to the fireside and laying back down himself. Haruo followed and soon they were all in a doze.

All but one, that is.

Alexia huddled under her sleeping bag, fidgetting with the COM link in her helmet. For a brief second, she swore that the RADAR had caught the signal of Seth's beacon, which was obviously ment for her. The screen had bleeped once with a tiny white dot, then fell barren once more. Wherever they were, her team was trying to contact her. Them.

She glanced briefly over at the last three to fall asleep and sighed. Sure, she had heard the commotion, but it wasn't in her interest to interfere in their relationships too much. Her job was simply to observe, and Seth's to record. Abner was the one who did all the dissecting.

* * *

ABRUPT ENDING

IKR?

Rather short too….crap….

Shoulda updated this thing sooner, but high school is kicking my ass. That, and I'd rather draw art than write it, but WTH?


End file.
